


Never Meant To Be

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU pog?, It felt wrong to not write about eret being King so uhh hello King Eret :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Prompt: "You've thought about this, haven't you?"
Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040477
Kudos: 28





	Never Meant To Be

There was a numb sort of feeling in his chest.

Two species should never mix.

But Eret was a royal with _power_. There was no way Quackity and his hybrid party could turn it down. They were lacking allies, and losing numbers quickly, and the human race had the technology to take out every species within three galaxies.

So here they sat. Eret, crown atop their head and skirts swaying softly in the breeze from an open window behind them. And Sam, negotiating like his life depended on it. Which, in a way, it did.

“So you want me to provide…?” Eret trailed off calmly, looking between Sam, who sat directly opposite him, Quackity, sat to Sam’s right, and Bad, to his left.

“Anything you can spare. Things the other royals won’t notice. Weaponry, battle plans, troops. Just _something_.”

Before Eret can speak again, another human-like figure bursts into the room, yelling his name.

“Karl. I’m in the middle of a very important meeting. Could this wait?”

The human stared at all three hybrids and blinked owlishly, “Th-they’re…?”

“The Badlands, yes.”

“Are you... negotiating with them?”

“I am negotiating with them, Karl.”

Quackity looks curiously as Eret’s eye flickers, his pupil and iris disappearing completely. He gestures to Karl, and addresses Sam again, “Karl is a right hand to me, of sorts. The people have begun to doubt my humanity, but his presence is reassuring to humankind.”

Bad leans forward this time, addressing Eret directly, “Eret… Are your people rebelling against you?”

He levels Bad with a gaze, and although he shows no malice, it makes Quackity’s skin crawl.

“Yes. My people are rebelling, for I am not one of them.”

Quackity watches as both of his pupils and irises vanish completely. 

Sam, who had previously been studying Karl, stares at Eret, although he doesn’t seem entirely shocked.

“ **You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?** About rebellion, about abdicating and leaving Karl in your place?”

Karl, who had seemingly had yet to even catch wind of this, goes as white as Eret’s eyes, stumbling over his words, “Yo-you planned to—To leave me here? To just hand me the crown a-an-and run?”

“Not run. I would have helped you, trained you, and if you weren’t ready, I had other options in play. They were less than ideal, though, so I really was—really _am_ keen for you to take my place. Is that… Not… What you want?”

“I-I mean… Maybe? How do you react when you get told you were supposed to be the next king of a kingdom?”

“Perhaps I was a little bit harsh. I’ll discuss it with you later, but I really do need to round up this conversation. Time is of the essence for the Badlands.”

“At least let me stay.”

“Of course.”

Karl takes up the seat to Eret’s right, and Eret turns back to Sam, “I can offer you everything. Access to my treasury, weaponry, food. The only thing I can’t offer is men… We mostly take in those that are incapable of fighting these days.”

“If we have the resources, numbers shouldn’t matter. Right, Quackity?”

As soon as he’d finished the sums and calculations himself, he declared, “Exactly. The weaponry you have, combined with any magical skill you possess, may be enough to turn the tide of this war.”

Eret stands, and Sam does too, followed by Bad and then Quackity. Karl rises last, and smiles paint the faces of all five as Eret and Sam shake hands.

“Looks like humankind was just **never meant to be**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if the title scared the shit out of you/made you cry :)


End file.
